


にせもの

by orphan_account



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: かなり昔に書いたものが見つかったので、思い出として供養します。今見返すと文章とかガバガバでかなり恥ずかしいですね。同人作家なら誰しも通る道です。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis





	にせもの

サンフランシスコの輝く星空の下を、ビューっと寒風が吹き抜ける。中心街からほど近いマンション。ここが敏腕レポーターと名高いエディ・ブロックの住まいである。

エディはクローゼットの鏡の前で、しばらくネクタイの色を吟味していた。

よし決めた。  
特別な日にしか着けられないだろうワインレッドにしよう。覚束ない手つきで首にネクタイを回す。これから行くレストランのドレスコードも考慮して、それに相応しいジャケットも身にまとった。  
鏡の前でもう一度全身をチェックする。鏡の中には慣れないスーツを着て少し浮かれた面持ちの男が立っている。  
よし、これで大丈夫だ。

今日は12月25日。クリスマス。そして、自分とダン・ルイスの交際1年目の記念すべき日でもある。

必要に駆られて行った会社のパーティーで知り合ったエリートの外科医とフリーの記者である自分が、まさかこんなに相性が良いとは思ってもみなかった。  
きっかけはダンからの熱烈なアプローチだった。最初は困惑していたエディーだったが、優しくて男気もあるダンにエディーは今や身も心も骨抜きだ。  
本当に人生における出会いというのは不思議なことばかりだ。

エディーが髪を手ぐしで整えていると、マンションのインターホンが軽やかな音を立て鳴った。  
出ると、ダンの声が聞こえた。噂をすれば、だ。  
もう着いたよ。という声につられ、見ると時計は約束の19時の5分前を指していた。

5分前に来るなんてとエディーは少し意外な気持ちになる。何というか、彼は真面目だし時間ピッタリに来そうなイメージだったのだ。  
ふと、自分に会うのが待ちきれなくて少し早く着いてしまったダンのイメージが脳裏を掠め、思わずエディーの頬がにやける。

『あぁ、今すぐ行く。ちょっとだけ待っててくれ』  
エディーは鞄と、ダンへのクリスマスプレゼントを持って弾むように部屋を出た。

マンションの下に着くと、ダンが漆黒のスーツのポケットに両手を突っ込んで立っていた。本当にいつ見ても彼はスマートで洗練されてる。ダンは近づいてくるエディーを見つけると、輝くような満面の笑みになった。

ダンに強く抱き締められ、ほぁ、と甘い吐息がエディーの口から漏れた。背中と首筋に廻った大きな手を意識するだけで、身体がとろけそうに熱くなる。あぁ、本当に彼に惚れてる…。  
足がフラフラしてくる前にエディーは急いでダンから距離を取った。火照った頬を誤魔化すように勢いよく包みを差し出した。

『ダン、これクリスマスプレゼントのランニングシューズ。俺も使ってる良いやつだから…』  
『ワォ、ありがとうエディー。すごく嬉しいよ。これで君と一緒に走るのが待ちきれない』

ダンはエディーを見つめ微笑んだ。

『僕もエディーにプレゼントがあるんだ』  
『本当に？そりゃ嬉しいな』  
『さぁ、早く行こう』

ダンはエディーをエスコートして自分の車の助手席に乗せ、彼は運転席に乗り込んだ。ダンが手慣れた動作でナビをセットし、アクセルを踏む。高級車が滑るようになめらかに発進した。

『ダンからのプレゼントって何だ？』  
『それは着いてからのサプライズだよ』  
ダンはいたずらっぽく笑った。

走り出して5分程度が経った頃、エディーのポケットに入れていたスマートフォンが鳴った。  
手探りで取り出す。  
運転席のダンが、デート中だぞ？と甘い口調でたしなめてきた。  
普段の紳士的なダンはこういう事は言わないはずだ。せっかくの記念日なのに、恋人が他人と話すことに嫉妬しているのだろうか…。

自分の考えに思わずにやけてしまったエディーは、窓の外を見ながら見ながら電話に出た。

『もしもし?』  
『もしもしエディー？ダンだ。今マンションの下に着いたよ』

電話口の向こうから聞き慣れた声が聞こえてきた。

『…え？』

エディーは一瞬あっけにとられる。

『エディーにクリスマスプレゼントも買ってきたよ。新しいマフラー。ほら、前に僕が着けてたやつを羨ましがってただろう？君に会いたいよ。早く降りてきて』

声は柔らかく笑った。  
エディーは背筋が寒くなるのを感じた。自分の脳が混乱しているのも感じる。  
だがこれは間違いなくダンの声だ。

車に内蔵された時計を見ると、待ち合わせ時間の19時ちょうどを指している。

額にじっとりと冷たい汗が流れた。  
エディーはスマートフォンを固く握りしめながら、恐る恐る運転席の方を見た。

ダンは相変わらずそこにいた。リラックスした表情で前を向いて運転している。  
街のイルミネーションにぼんやり照らされる横顔を見つめていると、電話口の向こうでカチカチと何かを押す音がした。  
インターホンのベルを押しているのだと気付いた。  
黙ったままのエディーに電話口のダンの声が焦ったように早口になった。

『あぁごめん。僕の相手してたらいつまでたっても着替えられないよね。そろそろ切るよ。下で会おう。じゃあね。愛してるよ』

電話が切れた。

エディーはスマートフォンを耳に当てながら、ショックで固まってしまった。

これは、間違いなく、非常事態だ。  
一体、何が起こってる？

今自分の隣に座ってるのは…本当にダンなのか？

底知れない不気味さにゾーッと背筋が寒くなる。

運転席に座っているダンが、血の気の引いた顔のエディーに気づき、気遣うような表情になった。

『大丈夫かい？顔が青くなってるよ』

ダンの目には温かい優しさと、専門家らしい冷静な光が見える。  
ダンの温かい手が、エディーが握りしめたままのスマートフォンをそっと手から剥がし、白い頬を包んだ。  
エディーはその手を振り払うことも逃げることもできずただ固まっていた。


End file.
